The Constellate/Ranks
Nothing born is born strong - even if being reborn into something greater. I began weak. Much weaker than you in your new beginning. I don't care if you're fresh from your ceremony and feel like hiking a trillion miles in our little world. Or a Praetor who thinks they're hot shit for advancing a rank. Or an Archon who could perhaps best even me in a fight. Together, We can be Everything. Everything that is, as well as Everything that could have been before, and should have been by now. Moreover...the only hope in a Universe of faux hope. Together, We are the solution to problems so ubiquitous yet nebulous that they've never been articulated. So pervasive are they that our language lacks a vernacular that could give linguistic form to them. These things that Existence once believed to be fundamental to its own fabric. But You do well to remember that even with that being so, We are still merely the pointed end of a long stick of happenstance. If the butterfly a million years ago had never flapped its wings at the shore, would We be here? Who in all of Creation knows what the ultimate founding progenitor of Our current reality was? No one. Who in all of Creation knows what could possibly be the end of Us? No one. Remember that. Remember that the present is forged from the carcasses of a trillion dead worlds and timelines, not one of which knowing what could have fell them until their time came. Every world begins as a big pebble lost among infinite pebbles. Even Our own. Every worthy star was once cold hydrogen spread thin across the vacuum. Even the Universe, this cosmic garden that surrounds us and awes us...this monument to Creation was once the size of an apple seed. Everything that's splendid and great stands at the end of incalculable chance and mayhem and Chaos. You have talents. Enormous, wondrous powers. But only relative to what you were. You Primi? I could take ten of you at once. This is a hierarchy just like any other and if this hierarchy could be said to be a one-to-ten structure with one being the lowest? It would've done nobody any good if you were a zero. You Apotheo, you're the lowest here, at one. But you're here indeed. But you don't know what a Jahfaey is. Not yet. You're just another pebble. A cold seed. But you will grow. Ranks of The Constellate Progenitor (Tier 0) The rather unspoken but still acknowledged rank of Maedalaane Naeurione. Everywhere and Everywhen it is true that organizations spiral away from what had been intended by its founder once said founder has passed on. Forever do the successors and future members look to the late founder for inspiration and in hope that they live up to their expectations. But this founder, however hands-off they may be, lacks the very means of becoming deceased...and never can someone find what has already be found. However hands-off the Progenitor is, their technical authority does not and, the very quiddity of The Constellate considered, cannot change. They preside over All. All of The Constellate, Its world, and eventually Creation itself in eternal eventuality. Archon (Tier 1) Criteria Known Archons Oculizer (Tier 2) Criteria Known Oculizers Hierophant (Tier 3) Criteria Known Hierophants Primus (Tier 4) Criteria Known Primi Praetor (Tier 5) Criteria Known Praetors Apotheo (Tier 6) The newly Ascended of the The Constellate. Their potential for greatness is great in of itself - but this is an Apotheo's only merit. Nothing technically distinguishes their raw power from even the Progenitor, as all Jahfaey have the same quantity of latent magickal ability. What ''does ''distinguish any rank from any other is knowledge of how to use this power and the proofs that these powers have been used to advance The Great Work. To be Apotheo is to be unproven and therefore have no ownership of Constellation landmass. Criteria • 0 souls Ascended. • 0 souls Reforged. • 0 avatars created. Known Apotheosi Category:Grimoire Category:Incomplete pages